This invention relates to an insert for a billed cap.
A billed cap comprises a head covering and a bill extending therefrom. According to a common design, the head covering has a front portion (adjacent to the bill) with the necessary circumferential curvature, but with little or no inward curvature. Any subsequent references to a billed cap is understood to be of this design. To maintain the desired shape, the manufacturer typically stitches a heavy, relatively stiff backing material inside the front portion of the head covering. However, after long use and multiple washings, this backing material loses its stiffness. Consequently, the front portion of the head covering tends to collapse and curve inwardly, giving a sloppy and undesirable appearance that may make the cap unwearable.